


Confiteor (Podfic)

by Aja



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aja/pseuds/Aja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have a job," he says, carefully, like Dean is not intimately fucking aware of that situation. Like Dean hasn't been googling grim statistics on gas station robberies and watching clips from <i>Clerks</i> on youtube for the last few weeks like a sad dumb jerk.</p><p>    "Yeah," Dean says. "I know." He's mangled the check in his hand; he puts it on the table and irons out the wrinkles with his palm. "I got it."</p><p> </p><p> <i>(season 9 alternate future fic)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Confiteor (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orange_crushed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_crushed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Confiteor.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051758) by [orange_crushed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_crushed/pseuds/orange_crushed). 



**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please [go tell the author](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1051758)! :)  
> Also read all of her other S9 fic, they're all amazing. Also also check orange_crushed out on Tumblr at robotmango.tumblr.com.
> 
> The original version of this podfic contained an opening song by Fleet Foxes, "He Doesn't Know Why," but Soundcloud zapped it. I highly recommend it as an aperatif for this story! 
> 
> Song credits:  
> ["He Doesn't Know Why"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=luIeOWGmJbo) by Fleet Foxes;  
> ["I Would Be Sad"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n8SJyHeznjw) by the Avett Brothers
> 
> A download of this podfic is available [at Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/aja-romano/confiteor-by-orange_crushed-1).


End file.
